


[Podfic of] Temptation / written by kisahawklin

by EosRose



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/199323">Temptation</a> by kisahawklin<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:04</p><p>Priest has a moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Temptation / written by kisahawklin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199323) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/as3aoseoab3ll9m3sz5c89qs555adc01.mp3) | 4.7 MB | 00:05:04  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mo32ot32jbt2657sbdc2x8t5wx1bpnq1.m4b) | 4.7 MB | 00:05:04  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/temptation).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
